The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for releasably retaining a confection stick and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for use in a confection forming machine during at least a portion of the confection forming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,978, issued May 1, 1962 to Rasmusson and entitled "Frozen Confection Machine" discloses a machine, sold under the name "Vitaline," for forming frozen confections, usually frozen water ice, frozen custard, ice cream, pudding, etc.. The confections produced by such a machine are generally in the form of a tapered block or bar from which extends a relatively flat, straight handle, usually a wooden stick with rounded ends, one of which is embedded in the frozen confection.
Briefly, the confection forming machine as typically described in the above-identified Rasmusson patent, includes a freezing brine tank through which passes a mold conveyor carrying a plurality of mold plates, each such plate including a row (generally six) of tapered molded cavities or molds. The machine also includes a filler apparatus for automatically filling the mold cavities with the confection to be frozen and a handle or stick inserter which is positioned at a point along the brine tank for inserting sticks into the confections in the molds when they are in a partially frozen condition. The machine further includes a defroster apparatus for freeing the frozen confections from their molds and an extractor for gripping the protruding sticks and withdrawing the released confections from their mold cavities for subsequent processing (such as coating) and/or packaging.
The prior art extractor employed in such confection forming machines is comprised of an elongated extractor bar and a two-piece metallic stick retainer assembly. The metallic stick retainer assembly includes a retainer member which is generally V-shaped in cross section and an arcuate metallic spring member for holding the retainer member in contact with the extractor bar and for urging the retainer member into engagement with a confection stick.
The two-piece metallic retainer member is difficult to assemble and disassemble upon the extractor bar. Since the retainer member must be separated from the extractor bar for proper cleaning, the prior art extractor is very difficult to clean and keep clean. In addition, the arcuate spring member often wears out so that the retainer member no longer properly clamps the confection sticks and the retainer member or the spring member may fall into the confection product or into the confection forming machine, causing unnecessary delay in the confection forming process.
The present invention comprises an improved apparatus for releasably retaining one or more confection sticks utilizing a one-piece plastic retainer member. The apparatus is more economical to produce and maintain and operates more efficiently than the retaining apparatus employed by the prior art. In addition, the one-piece retainer member is easily removed from the extractor bar to facilitate cleaning of both the member and the extractor bar.